


Prophecies and Diatribes

by LilacMemorial



Series: Fissures and Fractals [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Chara is a grumpy little shit, Child Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Loosely follows game events but not completely, Manipulation, Multiple AUs mentioned and explored, Multiverse, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader adapts an OC identity later on, Reader/OC is pansexual, Romance, Swearing, Undertale aus, frisk is a teenager, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMemorial/pseuds/LilacMemorial
Summary: There's a throne room in a place where flowers are for sadness and the sins of a monarch weigh heavily on the heart of a queen.Where sincere words of compassion are written alongside sweet treats and blossoms will repeat your name back for as long as you have breath.Where the trash of one civilization sustains the livelihood of another.In this place, there is a prophecy written on a door made of black iron.Beneath a false sky, a wish is made.Then comes the fall.-----Frisk's ability involving the SAVEs and RESETs have evolved over time, allowing them to traverse timelines on a whim to any version of the Underground they want. But Time is a fickle mistress and 'fissures' have started spreading that threaten to destroy everything.So Gaster proposes a possible solution: seeking answers in a timeline similar to the original Underground of Frisk's youth. There are a few minor changes and one much larger.It has you.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Fissures and Fractals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089281
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue - The Iron Door

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story progresses. In-depth chapter warnings will be featured at the start of each chapter in the notes in case there is anything people would like to skip.
> 
> There are no chapter warnings for this chapter.

_< "We need to ask him about the fissure-">  
  
  
_ **< "No! He is _insane_. He can't help us. He's no better than Flowey.">  
  
  
** _< "But he helped us before!">  
  
  
_ **< "Because it was convenient.">  
  
** _  
< "Because we can help him!">  
  
_  
Frisk receives a snort in reply and sighs. Then they look down at the watch on their wrist. The digital numbers flash to mark the passing of seconds with the glowing face displaying the time as 1:32PM in the afternoon.   
  


Three minutes and twenty seconds to go...

  
**< "Nothing is going to change.">  
  
**

_" <We'll see.">_   
  


Chara growls in their head before lapsing into a sullen silence.

  
Two minutes and fifty-five seconds.

**  
< "I don't know what's so special about this timeline. It's barely any different than the one we started in. I'd rather go back to the murderers trying to eat us and running for our lives through the hellscape than waste time here.">** Chara's voice had become increasingly grumpy and low with discontent. Frisk rolled their eyes to the opening far, far above them. The patch of yellow flowers seemed to glow against the sunshine that shone from up above however faint it may have been given the distance.

  
_< "Maybe there's something unique about it?">_ offered Frisk absentmindedly.

  
**< "There's not even a deviation in history. Bonebags still has those stupid slippers, his brother is still an insipid airhead-">**

  
Two minutes and two seconds.

  
Chara continued to rant about how stupid this whole thing was and how stupid Frisk was for entertaining the ideas of a mad man. Frisk knew not to take it personally. They knew that the one sharing their mind got like this when they were anxious and grouchy. Not that they'd ever been honest about it, mind.

  
One minute and sixteen seconds.

  
**< "-and another thing! Did you see the way he had been watching us right before we made the jump from Fell to Fresh to check on the state of the fissure? He was practically salivating at us visiting this place and doing everything all over again on-">**

  
Fifty seconds.

  
**< "-but we had to chase off Flowey again before he tried to get back into the rift and mess things up even more-">**

  
Thirty-nine seconds.

  
_< "Chara.">_  
  
  
 **< "What!?">** they snapped, voice bordering on a vicious snarl.

  
_< "It's just about time.">_

  
**< "It's not going to work! There has never-">**

  
Nineteen seconds.

  
**< "-ever in all the times we have moved around, reset, or explored-">**

  
Thirteen seconds.

  
**< "-been someone who has fallen down to the Underground after we did-">**

  
Eight seconds.

  
**< "-who could possibly survive the fall-">**

  
Four seconds.

  
**< "-much less enter the timeline-">**

  
One second.

  
Frisk's eyes squinted at the opening high above. Chara had gone quiet. There was a distinct feeling of _listening_ in the air. Both for different reasons - Frisk with anticipation and Chara with extreme skepticism. The watch on Frisk's wrist beeped and they turned off the alarm.

  
_Click_.

  
That's when it happened.

  
From the opening far above them flashed a shape - a person. Falling with something grasped in their hand that they held onto until it jerked. A vine? Whatever it was slowed their descent and then broke with a sound as sharp as a whipcrack. With a scream finally tearing from their throat as they fell onto the patch of flowers with a loud 'OOF!' and a groan, petals flying into the air at the disturbance in a sprinkle of sunshine yellow, before stilling completely while sprawled.

  
Frisk didn't have to look inside themself to imagine what Chara looked like right now. Their slack-jawed amazement that something actually happened and that the trip hadn't actually been useless managed to stun the voice in Frisk's head into complete, blessed silence.

* * *

Further in the Underground at the same time that Frisk and Chara were witnessing the arrival of another human into the timeline was a door.   
  
  
No one knew where it went and no one could get it open. It had been in the Underground for so long that the words that were once transcribed had long since been worn away.  
  
  
The door let out a low, ominous creak like the sound of rusting hinges settling.  
  
  
Then silence.


	2. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a burst of inspiration so have a second update in less than 24 hours!
> 
> Chapter warnings: minor cursing, manipulative tactics, minor injuries sustained through non-violent means.

**< "Are you-">**   
  


_< "That didn't take long.">_   
  


**< "-fucking-">**   
  


_< "Chara!">_   
  


**< "-kidding me!?">**   
  


Frisk suppressed the urge to groan. But they kept their focus and stayed in the shadows while studying the human that had fallen into the Underground. For once it wasn't a child. They were an adult...woman? One with long hair and wearing hiking equipment - a backpack with a large water bottle in one of the side pouches, thick-soled knee-high hiking boots, a black baseball cap, with jeans and a T-shirt. What was the season up there, anyway? Judging by the state of their clothes it was probably between late spring and late summer.  
  


 **< "They aren't moving,">** quietly groused their grumpier counterpart. **< "You don't seem all that bothered by it.">**  
  


 _< "That's because Dr. Gaster said they weren't going to be very injured and would be unconscious for a few minutes after falling. We have time.">_ Frisk set another timer on their watch before crouching down to examine the adult more closely without being close enough to disturb them.  
  


They had pretty features. Bags under their eyes. Lack of proper sleep, maybe? Frisk couldn't see any signs of broken bones or bleeding which meant that Dr. Gaster continued to be right in his predictions on events almost down to the second. There were a few scrapes on their palms and sides of their legs along with the telltale green smudges of grass and foliage stains. Obviously, someone who had gone way off the trails even before making it further up Mount Ebott.  
  


Just to be safe, Frisk reached over and carefully placed their fingers against the nearest wrist. A strong but unsteady heartbeat. Better than none at all. Gaster was right - they'd be waking up soon.  
  


**< "Are we REALLY going through with this? Playing along with this boring narrative to satisfy the whims of some half-deranged scientist floating around-">**   
  


_< "At this point, we don't have a lot of options. The fissure keeps spreading. We can check Mafia and Horror next depending on how long we're kept at Toriel's. Or maybe we don't have to run into her at all.">_ As Frisk conversed with their counterpart they were rubbing dirt along their clothes. Grabbing a handful of yellow petals nearby and smearing some of those on their clothes next until they looked presentably disheveled. Like they had also just recently fallen down into the Underground.  
  


Chara scoffed. **< "Oh please. You're such a masochist. Don't lie to me. You want to see her.">**  
  


_< "Like you're any better?">_   
  


Chara stubbornly refused to answer that.  
  


Frisk checked their watch. Good. They had thirty-eight seconds, give or take, until the other human woke up. Their own backpack was secure and remained in the sphere of their traveling thanks to Gaster's assistance. It helped when they went to the more...desolate timelines. Where supplies were harder to come by or shops were all but nonexistent. Thankfully most of the timelines and resets they visited weren't that bad.   
  


Most, but not all.  
  


Twenty seconds.  
  


**< "I hope you're ready to play dumb. She's human. It's a lot harder to fool them than a monster.">**   
  


_< "Hey, I did alright with those girls that were being weird back in Mafia!">_   
  


**< "They were humoring you because they thought you were that Sans' pet human.">**   
  


Frisk groaned.  
  


Nine seconds.  
  


**< "If we're quick we can avoid Toriel.">**   
  


_< "We're going to see her.">_   
  


**< "She was MY mother-">**   
  


Two seconds.  
  


The human on the ground let out a quiet groan with their lids starting to flutter open. Frisk took in a deep breath and schooled their expression into one of concern.  
  


"Oh good! You're waking up! I thought you died!"  
  


They could hear Chara's groaning and all but see them facepalming.  
  


Yeah, this was going to go great.  
  


* * *

  
Your eyes fluttered open.  
  


There was just...yellow. It made you squint at the way it assaulted your retinas like sunshine made manifest. A few blinks and you could make out lines and shapes more clearly. It wasn't sunshine, it was flowers - a whole patch of them that had broken your fall.   
  


"Oh good! You're waking up! I thought you died!"  
  


The voice makes you gingerly crane your head up with a wince and a groan. A...kid? You couldn't tell if they were male or female as they looked down at you with heavily lidded eyes and an expression of concern. What was a kid doing on the trail-  
  


Wait.   
  


You remember falling. Slipping on loose gravel as you tried to skirt around one of the large holes over Mount Ebbott. How you couldn't hold onto a ledge but there was some kind of root that you clung to on the way down. Just thinking about it brought the pain in your palms to the forefront of your thoughts. You hadn't been able to get any good friction so it burned as the grip slipped. Then you remembered the sound of the root breaking with a snap and then falling -  
  


You looked from the kid to the hole...stories and stories overhead. The kid in front of you followed where you were looking and grimaced.  
  


"Yeah, I saw you fall. That vine you were holding onto probably saved your life." They then held a hand down for you to take. Which you do with a groan as you're helped up. Everything ached and throbbed and you think you might have sprained your left wrist by landing on it wrong.  
  


"What's a kid like you doing down here?" you finally manage to ask with a soft croak to your voice. That scream had done a number to your vocal cords. As you dusted yourself off, you listened to the kid tell you what happened to them while taking in their appearance.  
  


They looked about thirteen or so. In that weird age between being a teenager and being a kid. They had a soft, low voice when they spoke with their features almost always relaxed. Their eyes were heavily lidded and it gave them the appearance of being on the verge of dozing off or deep in thought. Their clothes, like yours, were scuffed with dirt and flower petals.   
  


"I needed to get away. I liked exploring the mountain and fell. I think the flowers broke my fall." They dusted off the back of their shorts with a wince.  
  


Did they fall all that way? Then again so did you, but you had that root. Was there anything around here that they could have grabbed onto?  
  


"Have you been trapped down here for long?" you ask while scanning the immediate vicinity. Unfortunately, all you can see is dark rocks and some stones further out from some kind of ruined structure. Or are those just shadows? It's hard to tell without going to look. Maybe it can lead to a way out.  
  


"My memory is a little fuzzy," the teenager says with a grimace. Looking apologetic and even a little frightened. Your attention is drawn from the shadows of the cave and the far off opening overhead back to them as they speak. "I've been trying to stay in one place in case someone comes looking for me but it's already been a day and I'm too nervous to try and explore further in."  
  


* * *

  
**< "Too nervous. You're really milking it here. She's going to see right through it.">**   
  


_< "I'm making this up as I go along! Besides, claiming that I have a problem with my memories means less questions later.">_   
  


**< "I still say she's not buying it.">**   
  


But Chara was proven wrong once again that day as both they and Frisk watched how your features softened from the lingering shock of earlier's fall into something warmer. More sympathetic. Dare they say it...even determined.  
  


You stepped forward and wrapped your arm around their shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Come on. We can find a way out together, okay? Maybe you can jostle your memory as we go and we can find your parents once we're out."  
  


You give them your name, Frisk gives theirs and leans into you as you start leading the way tentatively into the darkness while pointing out landmarks for them to help you remember so you both can find your way back in case you get lost. You smell like lilacs and lavender. Frisk can't help but allow themselves to snuggle a little into your side as you lead the way into the Ruins.  
  


Chara snorts in disgust. **< "Don't get comfortable. For all we know Toriel in this timeline likes human flesh and you'll mope again when you get attached and they get eaten.">**  
  


_< "Shut up, Chara.">_   
  


* * *

  
_[ Some Years Ago ]_  
  
  
Her eyes opened.   
  


Something was soft and warm as it held her close. Her legs ached and she couldn't feel her arm. It was hard to focus when her vision swam and every blink felt like someone was squeezing the back of her neck in a vice grip with every movement of her eyeballs.  
  


"Nnngh..."  
  


"Shhh. Relax, my child. It's going to be alright. You have numerous broken bones and you have quite the bump on your head. I will help you."  
  


Watery blue eyes peered up at the fuzzy image of someone that looked fuzzy in more ways than just what her screwed up vision was telling her. She could see horns, a snout, parts of the front of a purple robe...  
  


"Is this a dream?" Her voice was coming out more slurred than she expected. Even moving her jaw hurt.  
  


The figure holding her chuckled. It was such a warm sound that the child found herself curling up against the figure all the more. In return she was given a tender squeeze that was mindful of the battered state of her tiny body.  
  


"No, it is not. I am going to help heal you. You must have been down here all night before I found you. You were not here yesterday or I would have seen you. I need you to keep speaking to me until I can examine your head. Can you tell me your name, little one?"  
  


It took her a few moments to even remember her own name.  
  


"A-Abigail."  
  


"It's nice to meet you, Abigail. My name is Toriel."


	3. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I apparently have no chill and cannot be stopped with my updates.
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter.

Frisk has been tucked as close as they can get to your side. Poor kid. They're probably terrified having been here all by themselves for a full day. Too afraid to try and find a way out and hoping that someone would see them down here and find a way to get help. Instead, they ended up with you and now you're both stuck down here.  
  


You give their shoulders another squeeze before looking at the tunnel you're both in, flashlight held aloft to light the way. The more you wandered and used your flashlight the more you saw that the stones and rocks in this place were a deep purple rather than the usual black and brown you'd normally expect.  
  


Though you were managing to stay calm and collected on the outside there was a slow-building terror in your chest that made your heart refuse to steady. Frisk had said they had fallen sometime yesterday or so. Maybe the day before in case their memory was truly compromised. You hadn't heard anything about a missing kid on your way out to the mountain and you hadn't gotten any alerts on your phone either. Which meant that people likely didn't realize Frisk was missing or that they could be on Mount Ebbott.  
  


You weren't in much better of a position, either. Your ex had finally moved out after finding her own place despite the fact you two had been broken up for months so there was no one at your apartment that even knew you were gone. Your friends were all busy with their careers or their kids. Your parents were both busy with their own things and so was your older brother...  
  


Which meant no one knew you were also missing and probably wouldn't for days. But you and Frisk didn't _have_ days -  
  


Frisk softly called your name and broke you from that train of thought. Probably good that they did. You looked down at their concerned expression and did your best to smile. "Ya?"  
  


"You were sort of just standing there staring off into space."  
  


"Was I?" Of course you were. Like a moron. It was probably scaring the kid. "I was just mulling over which direction we should go."   
  


Just as Frisk opened their mouth to respond another voice faintly echoed down to them from the darkness.  
  


"Perhaps I can be of help."  
  


* * *

  
  


_< "They're very calm about this.">_   
  


**< "It's called being in shock. Give it a few hours. They're probably trying to keep a brave front up for you, too.">**   
  


It took effort for Frisk not to let their indignation flash across their expression. Since you couldn't hear the inner dialogue that was being exchanged it would seem out of place. But Chara could still feel it.  
  


_< "I'm not a little kid.">_   
  


**< "That doesn't matter. To her, you're some teenager that fell down a hole in the side of a mountain that's been trapped for a whole day with no food or water. Maybe even longer.">**   
  


Frisk didn't have much to say to that. But you were warm and soft and if they could snag some sidelong cuddles on their way to 'run into' Toriel then, hey, they'd take it. They pointedly ignored yet another sound of disgust from Chara. Spoilsport.  
  


Frisk had aged little by little over the course of their (mis)adventures through resets and alternate timelines. Not as much as they should have if they had been living a normal lifespan all this time but enough to where they no longer looked the same as when they first landed in the Underground. They had lost most (but not all) of their babyface and the softness to their cheeks and face along with it. Their jawline was starting to become more pronounced and they had since lost all of their baby teeth and sported straight pearly whites when the occasion arose for them to actually smile wide enough to show them.  
  


Their limbs were a bit gangly but their legs sported faint tone from all their time running and walking from place to place. They didn't bother cutting their hair save to trim the ends and styling it was just as simple. Using an old worn ribbon they kept from their first travels to act as a hair tie to cinch the end of their mid-back length braid.  
  


Thanks to the complicated nuances of their specific kind of travel, Frisk still managed to hop around without anyone drawing attention to their aging (or lack of) due to a mechanic that Dr. Gaster had called 'entering the narrative': every time Frisk slid into a timeline or visited a save or reset point the monsters around them accepted any changes to their appearance or demeanor as if they had always been that way. Whenever they would leave the same would apply for the Frisk that originally existed in that time and thus nothing was being disturbed by the frequent bouts of travel.  
  


Glancing up, Frisk took notice of the fact you had been rather quiet for the last little while. They gave a gentle tug on your arm but you didn't move. Wearing a blank expression while studying the wall in front of you. Frisk called out your name tentatively.  
  


**< "Maybe she finally cracked. That didn't take long.">**   
  


"Ya?" You looked down at him and thankfully seemed to be in possession of all your mental faculties.  
  


"You were sort of just standing there staring off into space."  
  


"Was I?" You seemed startled at your own thoughts having preoccupied you like that. "I was just mulling over which direction we should go."   
  


_< "See? She's fine, Chara.">  
  
_

Right as Frisk opened their mouth to suggest a direction, a warm and familiar voice broke the silence that made Frisk's heart ache and caused Chara to go very quiet in their head.  
  


"Perhaps I can be of help."  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Both you and Frisk looked up sharply to an approaching figure coming out of the darkness of the Ruins. Toriel stood as tall and regal as ever with her bearing as a queen still holding true even after she had drawn away from performing her duties. She wore the same violet dress robes and had her hands clasped before herself with her approach.   
  


Your mouth had opened...closed...opened again.  
  


"...that...uh..." Smooth. That was not a person.   
  


Besides you, Frisk shirked against your side but managed more composure than you did. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"  
  


The...'being' smiled at them. Your hand inched back towards your pack to the secret compartment on the bottom that housed a taser. A two second bolt from this industrial quality beauty and she'd drop like a stone if she tried anything -  
  


"My name is Toriel. Please, do not be frightened. There is no need for weaponry here. No harm shall come to you as long as you are with me."  
  


You paused as she turned her expression towards you. Patient and amused like a mother catching her child on the verge of doing something naughty. You were far from a child but found yourself smiling sheepishly despite yourself and tentatively moving your hand away from the taser.  
  


"Erm, right. Sorry it's just you're...well, you're not-" Once again words were failing you. But Toriel seemed very patient and at ease with your discomfort and it was hard to find any excuse for animosity. Especially since she hadn't done anything to warrant it even if she was very obviously not a human being.  
  


"I promise, my child, I can explain everything to you and your little one back at my home. I have pie should you be hungry."  
  


Some color settled across the bridge of your nose. "Oh! They're not my kid. We both just fell down this hole and are trying to find a way out-"   
  


But you glanced down to Frisk and allowed your words to taper off. They had been down here longer than you and were probably hungry and thirsty. Maybe even had injuries that needed to be tended to that they neglected to mention. Your wrist still felt sore and scabs on your palms needed to be reopened and cleaned. Preferably bandaged as well.  
  


"But," you continued tentatively just as Frisk peered up at you, "we could use the help. Any help at this point. So yes - we'd be happy to go to your home." This Toriel was a total stranger but neither you nor Frisk had any options. Frisk gave you a tentative smile, seeming to be on board with this plan despite any reservations they might have had too.  
  


So, with a deep breath, you and Frisk followed Toriel deeper into the Ruins.  
  
  


* * *

_[ Some Years Ago ]_   
  


"That's two cups of flour and half a cup of butter, my child."  
  


"I know, I know!"  
  


Toriel smiled fondly at the top of carrot orange hair as Abigail carefully poured in the two cups of flour before drizzling in the butter between whisks. The little scruffy tomboy had brought such joy and light to Toriel's faded out existence. Her heart still ached and the absence of Chara still pained her deeply but this...this was still good.   
  


As the dough began to form in little lumps, Abigail tilted her head back and beamed at Toriel with her gap-toothed smile. She lost the right front tooth two months ago and now lost the left. It made every smile all the brighter for Toriel.  
  


"Now we add some water before using our hands to mix it together and start forming the dough."  
  


Baking took the rest of the evening before it was time to clean up and get ready for bed. Abigail was such a boyish girl and insisted on only ever wearing clothing meant for little boys, including pajamas. The first and only time Toriel got Abigail into a dress was because it was Toriel's wish for her birthday. That was after the first month and tonight marked Abigail's eighth month here in the Ruins.  
  


As Toriel knocked and entered Abigail's room to tell her goodnight she paused in the doorway. Abigail was sitting on the windowsill looking out into the quiet of the Ruins. Or, more importantly, looking out towards the halls and walkways that would lead out of it.  
  


"My child?" Anxiety bloomed in the center of Toriel's chest.  
  


But when Abigail turned towards her she gave another of her gap-toothed smiles and it soothed Toriel's worries as she approached. "Bedtime?"  
  


"Yes, my dear, it's bedtime."  
  


As she bent down to give Abigail her goodnight hug, it felt...tighter than usual. A squeeze rather than an embrace from her charge.  
  


"Mama Tori?"  
  


"Hm?"  
  


"Can you sing me that song before I go to sleep?"  
  


She hadn't asked to be sung to sleep in months. It made Toriel's anxiety surge once more but Abigail's face was so earnest and pleading that she didn't have it in her heart to tell her no.  
  


So she sat on the edge of Abigail's bed and tucked her in. Tucking in the blankets beneath Abigail so she was wrapped up as snugly as a butterfly in a cocoon with only her head sticking out from the folds of the soft duvet. As Toriel began to sing she rose a paw up to sweep some damp curls from Abigail's face. The wispy little baby hairs were becoming less and less frequent as the little human before her continued to grow up.  
  


**_"Hush now, mo stóirín_ **   
**_Close your eyes and sleep_ **   
**_Waltzing the waves_ **   
**_Diving in the deep..."_ **   
  


Abigail's eyes began to flutter. Blinking quickly against the way Toriel's low singing voice was soothing and coaxing her into a state of rest. But the more Toriel sang, the sleepier Abigail became despite wishing to fight against it.  
  


**_"I had a dream last night_ **   
**_And heard the sweetest sound_ **   
**_I saw a great white light_ **   
**_And dancers in the round..."  
  
_ **

Toriel didn't even get to finish. Abigail's chest rose and fell gently with sleep and Toriel took great care when she stood up and made her way to the door. Opening and closing it with the softest of clicks before walking back downstairs again. Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps her child only wished to catch hints of the evening air that sometimes drifted in past the door from Snowdin.  
  


But the next morning when she opened the bedroom door and saw the sheets tied together in a length of rope out the window, all Toriel could feel was a bone-deep sorrow and despair at the child who chose the unknown over the safety and comfort she could provide.   
  


By the time night fell once more the room had been gutted and refitted with new sheets, new toys, new blankets. Taken into Toriel's closet with a name lovingly written on the sides to indicate who it belonged to and tucked in the back behind dress robes and other clothing from her time as queen. After casting the box one final look, Toriel shut the closet door and retreated from her bedroom to brace herself for the first quiet evening at home she's had in months.  
  


It was the closest thing to a funeral she would allow herself to have.


	4. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I couldn't be stopped? Yeah, same.
> 
> Chapter warnings: mild swearing, mild mentions of death, mild mentions of abandonment.

"This is a lot to take in."  
  


Your injuries had been tended to with Toriel's magic. You had very nearly jumped out of your skin at the feeling of your flesh knitting back together and your aches easing away. It was like someone poured warm water on your pain and simply rinsed it off. You had needed a few minutes afterward so that your brain had time to consolidate the lack of something it naturally expected to linger for a while.  
  


Frisk was a lot calmer when they had been healed and examined though they had ended up with far fewer injuries than you. Something Toriel seemed puzzled over but ultimately accepting of when Frisk meekly admitted that they didn't remember much since they fell and a lot of their memories felt unfocused and hard to remember. They were given a pat on their head and assured that it had happened before the few times she had found humans in the Ruins.  
  


Now the pair of you had bathed, were given fresh clothes, and were now sipping hot cocoa after being given slices of butterscotch pie tucked under a quilt on Toriel's couch. You weren't a big fan of butterscotch but there was a warm sweetness to it that you couldn't deny was comforting after the day you've had. Frisk all but inhaled their portion and asked for seconds. Poor thing. It was little wonder they were starving after being trapped down there longer than you were.  
  


Toriel gave you a kind and understanding smile. She had given what you assumed was the condensed version of the history of the monsters that lived down here. How humans could fall down into Mount Ebbott but could not leave due to the barrier and monsters could neither leave nor enter. How monsters managed to live off of trash, magic, and their own ingenuity from inventions to crops and a myriad of other things to give themselves a better chance at life here in the Underground.  
  


You frequently glanced over at Frisk between explanations and when they would ask their own questions. There were moments they looked overwhelmed but seemed comforted by your presence nearby when you would give their lap a pat or rub at their back. The maternal instincts to protect were strong right now. You had always been decent with kids from having a large family with cousins who popped out children every other year so it didn't feel off to you to try and be here for this random kid. The feelings only got worse when asked if there were other humans down in the Underground and she quietly explained that you and Frisk were the only humans here.   
  


That had led to a few moments of heavy silence as you and Frisk took that in.  
  


"Do you have any other questions that I could answer?" asked Toriel as she sipped from her mug of tea. It'd be like a mead tankard for you but on her, it was perfectly sized.  


"I don't think so," said Frisk quietly before looking up at you. You looked down at the top of your mug as you tried to collect your thoughts. There were some questions burning on your tongue but you warred with yourself on whether or not to ask them in front of Frisk. In the end, it felt better to include them in on where your thought process was going. They said they were fourteen so that was plenty old enough in your book when it came to being a part of a discussion that would involve their wellbeing.  


"A few," you began quietly. "What happened to the other humans? Did they just die of old age or...?"  
  


You could already tell you weren't going to like her answer just from how soft and sad her eyes became.  
  


"No, my child. Most that have fallen were all young. Frisk's age or younger. They eventually would venture past the Ruins deeper into the Underground and would either succumb to illness, die from injuries sustained while exploring or traveling, or would be killed."   
  


You and Frisk looked at each other. They didn't look surprised and, frankly, neither were you. You had already been mulling over the possibility that not every monster was as nice as Toriel.   
  


"Why didn't you stop them...?" Frisk was the one to ask this time.  
  


Toriel turned her kind gaze towards them with a waning smile. "Because I do not wish to imprison anyone here. A cage is still a cage even if done with the best of intentions. All I can do is warn those that have passed through here about the dangers and offer safe haven should they wish it. But if they decide that braving the dangers outside is worth it for even the slimmest chance of freedom..." She trailed off and her gaze suddenly became distant as she stared at a spot over your and Frisk's heads. You could tell letting the children go hadn't been easy for Toriel and had little doubt that at one point she likely tried to stop them in the past.  
  


She had spoken the truth of it - a cage was still a cage. If there was any trait that was universal amongst humans it was a longing to be free.  
  


Frisk seemed to understand this and didn't seem keen to prod Toriel about it, either.  
  


Toriel refocused on you and Frisk while setting her teacup on the stand beside her.  
  


"You both are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. But I have one rule: if you decide to leave the Ruins and delve further into the Underground, you cannot come back here." She looked steadily between you both with her hands folding together on her lap. "I have long since distanced myself from the events that surround the rest of my kind. I have watched many children leave knowing I would never see them again. Too often I have had my heart broken doing my best to provide them safety and stability only for them to choose certain death instead."  
  


Frisk shifted uncomfortably beside you and you could feel your own heart ache. For Toriel, for the children, for a future that was now so incredibly uncertain. A part of you wanted to rally against the idea that there was no possible way out. There just had to be something, anything! But the longer you sat there in that cozy living room drinking hot cocoa with butterscotch pie comfortably filling your belly the more you knew in your heart of hearts that Toriel wasn't lying to you or Frisk.  
  


That the monsters had been trapped under here for a thousand years.  
  


That you and Frisk really were the only living humans here in the Underground.  
  


That you could either live in the Ruins in a comfortable but extremely sheltered existence or you could trade that in for freedom but a significantly increased chance of death.  
  


"Could...could Frisk and I take the evening to discuss this? Privately, please? And give you an answer in the morning on what we want to do?" you asked tentatively. Unsure if Toriel would take your indecision as an outright refusal or not.  
  


She smiled kindly to both of you and rose up. "Of course. Come - I'll get your room ready."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_< "That was hard.">  
  
_

Frisk watched as Toriel did some last minute dusting before they moved into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They had their own toothbrush and toothpaste they got from their backpack and had politely declined Toriel's offer for using one of her spares. Staring at themselves in the mirror with the door closed while working on their bedtime rituals.  
  


Chara didn't reply right away. When they did it was quiet. **< "...she's not even our Toriel. It doesn't matter.">** But it was impossible for them to hide their emotions through the connection. Frisk reached up and gave a pat at their sternum.   
  


_< "What do you think she's going to want us to do?">_ Frisk asked. The 'she' wasn't referring to Toriel.  
  


Chara was silently grateful for the change in topic even if they'd never admit such openly to Frisk. **< "Leave. I could see it on her face. The temptation for safety and stability is there but she seems intelligent enough to understand that it won't change anything. In a way,it's a slow, albeit comfortable, death.">  
  
**

Frisk frowned before gargling and spitting. Moving to wash their face next. They were starting to get acne on their chin and the underside of their jaw. Growing up sucked. Chara silently mirrored the feeling while leaving Frisk to their thoughts.  
  


_< "We'll convince her it's better to go if she has any worries. Try to get to Snowdin tomorrow. Run into Sans and Papyrus and then find a way to get some privacy so we can contact Gaster-">  
  
_

Chara groaned loudly with such a loud 'UUUGGHHHH' that it made Frisk physically wince.   
  


**< "He's such a fucking twit. All cryptic and scatterbrained and trying to parent us while pointing us in the direction of the latest disturbance like we're a couple of lackies. I HATE it, Frisk.">  
  
**

_< "I know, I know,">_ they tried to soothe. Chara's irritation and ire were tickling at their own emotions and Frisk was trying to be the levelheaded of the two. It didn't always work but this time they needed to hold out for a little longer. _< "Maybe we won't have to stay here that long.">  
  
_

**< "I just want to kill something.">  
  
**

_< "We're trying not to do that anymore.">  
  
_

**< "We have some save files we can port to-">  
  
**

_< "N o.">  
  
_

Frisk said it so firmly, voice edged with something nearing aggression that Chara abruptly fell silent. They sighed as they dried at their face while trying to salvage the conversation. They would rather Chara not pout if they could avoid it. It was a passive-aggressive and quietly volatile display that usually made it hard to Frisk to not lash out in turn to the world around them that wouldn't understand why they were in such a bad mood in the first place.  
  


_< "Maybe we could spar? With our new friend? Or someone else we meet again?">  
  
_

Silence.  
  


With a sigh, Frisk stopped trying and let themselves out of the bathroom. You and Toriel were chatting idly in the hall outside of the bedroom and you smiled to Frisk as they approached. Toriel smiled too though hers was less sincere. Frisk doubted you could tell, but they could. They had been with thousands of Toriels and the nice ones could always tell when they were about to be left even though they tried not to let it get to them in front of others.  
  


"Goodnight, little ones. I will be downstairs if you need me." Gently did she ruffle first your hair and then Frisk's (who giggled in a way that was mostly genuine) before descending back down to the living room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
You gave a flustered grin despite yourself as your hair got ruffled. You hadn't had that done to you since you were a little kid. Despite the circumstances and bittersweetness of the gesture it still caused warmth to spread through your chest. You then held the bedroom door open for Frisk and closed it at your backs. There was only one guest bed so you two would have to share since an earlier discussion left you at a stalemate with neither one of you willing to let the other take the floor.  
  


Frisk sat on one end of the bed and you on the other. Regarding each other steadily in your borrowed pajamas that were too big in some areas and too small in others.  
  


"So..." they began.  
  


"So." Hesitantly you both smiled at each other.  
  


"You want to leave, right?" Frisk asked. Thumbs twiddling together in their lap right as you went to open your mouth to ask them the same thing. Instead, you closed it and nodded. Lapsing into silence to give them room to say their peace first. Frisk flashed another small smile once they realized you were giving them the floor.  
  


"I...I think Toriel is nice. Knowing monsters are real? That they exist and can be nice _and_ are really similar to humans?" Frisk began to gush. "It's amazing! It's like every comic and book and movie I've ever read has all come true at once! And there's _magic_?!" They flushed and quickly looked back down at their lap. "It's...great. Really great. But I also want to find a way to get out. To free the monsters, even, if we can."  
  


"I think our biggest focus should be finding our way out of here. Your family must be really worried about you," you said gently. But the dark look that flashed over their features gave you pause while their shoulders hunched defensively in place.  
  


"There's no one to miss me. I...remembered that much earlier when we were talking to Toriel." Their voice had gotten so very quiet.  
  


"...and?" You tried not to press and did so as kindly as possible.  
  


Frisk took a breath and looked back up at you. "My parents died. About a week ago. I had some aunts and uncles fighting over who got to keep me."  
  


Hearing that they were an orphan made your heart sink. Shit. No wonder they were on Mount Ebott by themselves. "But that's good, isn't it? That you have family that want to take care of you-"  
  


"No, no, no. They were fighting over who got to keep me because _none of them want me_."  
  


The bitterness in Frisk's voice as they said it out loud stilled you. What flickering ember of hope you had for their situation felt like it was going to go out.   
  


"Maybe you misunderstood?" you offered weakly. Frisk's eyes narrowed even further, revealing a peek at the warm almond hue of their irises before giving a sharp shake of their head and hunching their shoulders in further while going back to staring resolutely at their lap. Silence fell over the two of you as you scrambled for something to say.  
  


How awful to not only lose your family but to know that the aunts and uncles and cousins you were supposed to be able to turn to if you needed help couldn't be bothered to champion your needs. You weren't about to be condescending and try and assume that it was all just a mistake. Frisk knew their own relatives better than you did. If they were fighting like they didn't want Frisk then they probably didn't want them. You struggled on how to be of comfort to this teenager that you had only known for half a day and settled on reaching over to give their hand a squeeze. When they glanced up at you it was with a somewhat softer expression while a fraction of the tension in their shoulders eased. It wasn't much, but it was a start.  
  


"What about you?" they asked.  
  


Now it was your turn to look down at your lap and try to figure out what you wanted to do.  
  


"I...I want us to find a way out. If it ends up helping the monsters? Sure. It's a bonus. But I'm not attached to anyone or anything here save for the thought of getting us out of Mount Ebott." Frisk nodded along to what you were saying so you smiled and continued. "My situation isn't like yours but I also don't have a lot going for me back on the surface. My job is alright but I'm in a city where I don't know anybody and most of my family and friends are busy with their own things like taking care of their kids and having their careers. I was dating someone but that ended a few months ago and they just moved out so now I have this big apartment all to myself."  
  


Before you knew it everything was just _pouring_ out. You quickly reigned yourself in and got back on track with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to think too far ahead. If what Toriel says is true then we could die out there. But staying here means we'll never even have a chance of getting out." Your eyes swept over Frisk with a serious air that had them straightening up from their hunched position. "You're young but you're also not a kid. If this wasn't such a big deal I'd make the choice for you to keep you safe. But I know that, if I were you at your age, I'd eventually go stir crazy and try to get out. I don't want that. I'd **never** forgive myself if I forced us to stay here and woke up to find you gone. I would rather face the danger together because it means we have twice the chance of overcoming it. So..."  
  


You held your hand out towards them. "Ya with me, kiddo?"  
  


Frisk looked from your face down to your offered hand.   
  


When they took it for a shake their grip was as firm and determined as yours.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_[ That same night in Snowdin ]  
  
_

"this thing on? shit -"  
  


Static followed. Then the picture cleared and Sans was staring back at the screen while sitting on a rickety folding chair.  
  


"alright, i think i got this working. this is tape thirty-nine and reset number seven thousand forty-eight. the time is..." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the wall behind himself before turning to look back at the screen. "one eighteen in the morning. the time doesn't really matter. the kid didn't show up today after the reset. means they're probably still in the ruins and will either show up sometime tomorrow or in a couple of days. timeframe continues to remain inconsistent between resets."   
  


Sans rubbed at the back of his neck and let his eye lights dim. For a few seconds he stared up at the ceiling before refocusing on the camera.  
  


"i keep having those strange dreams. different versions of me and paps and other people i know. sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. i tried a few different things to get them to stop. relaxation techniques, exercising until i go unconscious..." He chuckled. "one night paps woke up and made me a glass of warm milk when i told him i couldn't sleep. it was great, but that didn't help either."  
  


Sans sighed. "since there's nothing to report i'm going to sign off here. number of genocides, pacifisms, and neutrals is still the same from the previous recording at two thousand eight hundred and ten, nine hundred and sixty seven, then three thousand two hundred and seventy-one respectively." He ran a hand over the top of his skull with a heavy sigh. "i usually end with a joke but i'm too bone tired to do it tonight." His grin broadened just a smidge despite himself. His eye lights remained dim still.  
  


"this is sans signing off. expecting tomorrow to be a pretty boring day."  
  


He reached over to shut off the camera.


	5. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to a lot of music that has given me an insane amount of inspiration and ideas. Plus it helps that I have long weekends with far too much time on my hands!
> 
> Chapter warnings: minor swearing, light descriptions of body horror and injury, death of a child.

When you and Frisk gave Toriel your answer the next morning at breakfast she didn't look surprised at all. Merely giving another of her faint, sad smiles before offering to help you and Frisk pack for your departure.  
  


"You don't have to do that-" you began to protest before Toriel flashed you a look that had enough maternal firmness laced in that you quickly shut your mouth and offered a meek 'thank you' instead of arguing while Frisk laughed mid-bite of their oatmeal.  
  


As soon as you both were done eating she took you back upstairs and sorted through a utility closet that contained a plethora of things from the surface. Clothes, batteries, two pocket knives that looked brand new, some dried goods still in their boxes like instant oatmeal and ramen with the expiration dates crossed out with permanent marker, thin lengths of hemp rope, a chipped wooden baseball bat, about five pairs of sunglasses, old sunscreen...  
  


Frisk stood in the doorway as you and Toriel went through the things you'd need the most. As you looked over, they were looking very confused. Even Toriel paused in her picking out some jackets for you both to try on as she also noticed Frisk's expression. "Is everything alright, my child?"  
  


"This...why do you have all this stuff?" They spoke slowly as if trying to figure out the best way to ask the question.  
  


Toriel inclined her head towards them while gesturing for you to turn around. She helped you try on a dark red coat whose hem went down to your hips with pockets on the chest and sides. It zipped up and had a large, heavy hood that made you feel like you were wearing a cloak when you pulled it over your head. It even covered your eyes from view. It felt...edgy. You were immediately in love with it.  
  


"Monsters have been using human tools and items for as long as we've been receiving them from the surface. Even though I live a rather separate life from the rest of the Underground I too collect things I find a use for and bring them here."  
  


"That's not what I-" Frisk stopped themselves as their brows furrowed with frustration. You and Toriel watched them as they once again tried to figure out what they wanted to say. Frisk took a deep breath. "I mean," they tried once more, "these things don't fit you. The clothes and you don't need sunscreen or sunglasses when all you do is stay in these dark ruins all the time."  
  


Toriel watched Frisk for a long moment. Handing you two pairs of sunglasses that you tucked in your and Frisk's backpacks while listening to the conversation.  
  


"You are correct, Frisk. I do not need all of this. But I know that one day either a human or a monster will cross my path and need help. This closet is my way of providing assistance even if it's just lending some clean clothes and provisions for the journey ahead.  
  


Frisk seemed accepting of that answer. You kept seeing them glancing at Toriel as you both finished your packing.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**< "She's never had a supply closet in the other timelines and resets.">** Chara seemed incredibly disgruntled by this.  
  


_< "Well, we knew this timeline was similar to ours but not exact.">  
  
_

**< "So she just...what? Sits around waiting to be left? Being some shopkeeper NPC like in a fucking videogame?">  
  
**

_< "Chara!">_   
  


_< "Oh grow up, Frisk,">_ Chara snapped. **< "It's fucking pathetic. It's pathetic that she just sits here day after day all by herself making her pies and rocking in her rocking chair in front of the fireplace like some old hag. She's the Queen of the goddamn Underground and in almost every single timeline she just languishes out here waiting to turn into dust.">** The more they talked, the more Chara sounded close to hysterics. Frisk, however, remained silent and let them continue ranting as they tried to keep their attention on making sure all this new stuff would fit in their backpack.  
  


**< "I've seen her have the potential to be an unstoppable force of nature! I've watched her bring entire villages to quivering masses of prostrating imbeciles with nothing more than a look and a word! Hell, there was even that one timeline where she took over the entire WORLD! Yet look at her! Look at this!">   
  
**

Frisk glanced around at the tidy closet of hand-me-down and misfit human trash for Chara's benefit since they didn't have a body to do it themselves.  
  


 **< "She has an entire closet that serves no other purpose than to help those that abandon her try not to get killed once they leave the Ruins! It's a dusty little fucking room that's specifically for goodbyes! Yet she does it with that sad little smile and never complains or says a goddamn word and just - just -!">** They choked and abruptly went quiet. Frisk recognized this as them curling in on themselves when trying to sort through emotions they struggled with. It was better to let them work it out by themselves.  


"Ready to go, kiddo?"   
  


Frisk was stirred from their thoughts by you smiling at them. You had the red jacket on still and reached out to straighten the dark green trenchcoat with the faded iron-on patches that Frisk chose for themself. It was a little big around the shoulders and they had to roll up the sleeves but it was warm and that was what mattered since the area beyond the Ruins was always cold and snowy.  
  


They returned your smile and nodded. "Yeah! Let's go!"  
  


With Toriel leading the way, the three of you left the closet before heading out of the house and out into the Ruins.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Big door," you murmured more to yourself than the other two with you. Toriel was helping Frisk rebraid their hair and securing it with the ribbon they usually wore. She looked thoughtful as she tied the ribbon in place.   
  


"Where did you get this ribbon?" She rubbed the silky strand between the tips of her paws as Frisk looked over their shoulder. "Oh! I found it on the surface before coming to Mount Ebott!"  
  


She let out a thoughtful 'hmmm' before patting them atop the head. "It's a lovely ribbon. A very nice color, too."  
  


Frisk beamed at her.  
  


Toriel's expression turned more grave as she looked back at you. Straightening to her full height with her hands clasped before herself like she had done when the two of you first saw her in the Ruins. "Before you go, I'm going to tell you both about a few things to keep in mind in the Underground." She looked between you both and didn't continue until she was sure she had your complete and undivided attention.  
  


"Avoid New Home. It is the monster capital on the far side of the Underground. The King and his guards _will_ kill you if they find you. Some of them can probably be overpowered if you two stay together but others, like the Captain of the Guard, are unlikely to be as easily engaged." She took a deep breath. Frisk looked concerned but she waved at them airily with a smile that didn't touch her eyes.  
  


"There are sentries out in Snowden. A pair of brothers - Sans and Papyrus." She pulled a piece of paper from the pocket of her robe and handed it to you. "They look like a pair of skeletons. Give this to Sans, the smaller one, and they can help you while you're in Snowdin. I can't help you with any of the places past Snowdin but those two are trustworthy."  
  


"Skeletons?" Frisk made a face.  
  


You smiled towards Frisk with a wiggle of your eyebrows. "Guess it's not true what they say."  
  


"What who says?" asks Toriel curiously.  
  


Your grin broadens. "They aren't bad to the bone after all."  
  


There was a heartbeat of silence before she let out a chortle. Frisk perked up and looked towards you with an equally broad grin. "Maybe they're just bonely and in need of some friends!"  
  


Toriel's chortle melted into more of a soft laugh. You and Frisk were encouraged by her mirth. Both of you knew this wasn't going to be a happy occasion for her but that didn't mean you couldn't end it on a happier note than her other goodbyes.  
  


"I'm sure we could prove to them that we're a skele-ton of fun!" you chirped. By now Toriel was bleating with laughter before wiping at her eyes with a breathlessly wistful sigh. Her arms opened and wordlessly you both stepped closer and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around you both and lifted you and Frisk off the ground a good half a foot. No one said anything as the embrace was held before she gingerly put you down. From the folds of her robe she pulled out one last thing: a pair of worn Blackberry phones. One had a chip in the corner of the screen while the other had faded lettering on the keypad. You took the chipped phone and let Frisk have the other.  
  


"These phones are connected to the UnderNet and can be used to text and call others down here in the Underground. If you happen to make allies? Use these to contact them."  
  


"We will," promised Frisk. Toriel gave them a faint smile as the last of the earlier humor faded away before she turned to the door. It creaked open to reveal the snowy forest beyond bathed in a soft light of artificial morning. Frisk hesitated before shirking against your side. You wrapped an arm around their shoulder and gave a squeeze. You looked up towards Toriel with a small smile that she returned. Her eyes looked misty. You weren't going to draw attention to it.  
  


"Thanks, Toriel," you murmured.  
  


"Be safe. Both of you." Her words were a whisper that still rang in your ears as you stepped out into the forest of Snowdin with one arm around Frisk and your other pulling the chipped bat you had taken from Toriel's closet to hold in your free hand for protection.  
  


When the doors closed at your retreating backs, it spared you and Frisk from the sight of the Underground's queen falling to her knees with a choked sob now that she was alone once more.  
  


Later, when her composure was regained and her tears dried, Toriel would walk back to her home and go up to the bedroom the two of you used for that single evening. The beds would be stripped, a box pulled out, and your name and Frisk's would be etched onto the side before joining those of the others in the back of her closet.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"How are you holding up, Frisk?"  
  


"M'fine."  
  


Snow crunched beneath your boots as you both walked along the trail. The pines in Snowdin were taller than you expected with the heavy branches casting the area in a much darker light than when you first started walking. It made it look like it was early evening rather than early morning.  
  


They seemed lost in thought. You gave them another squeeze around their shoulders and they leaned into you. "Sad about Toriel?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


Ah, teenagers and their one word responses.  
  


"Want to talk about it?"  
  


They shook their head. Changing the subject while still leaning into you. "Do you think we'll find those skeletons soon?"  
  


You sigh. "I hope so. They can't be hard to find. Though they might blend in with the surroundings. Maybe they wear clothes like Toriel? Her being a big goat...lady...monster thing." Your awkwardness in finding a way to describe her had Frisk letting out a weak chuckle. You consider that progress, at least.   
  


"C'mon. Tell me what's on your mind. Doesn't need to be about Toriel, but I figure us talking will keep us sane as all this crap catches up to us." You readjusted your grip on your bat while casting a cautious glance at your surroundings before refocusing on the teenager you were walking beside.  
  


"I don't know. It all feels...surreal, I guess?" They scuffed their heel against some gravel poking up from the snow as they walked. "I keep waiting to wake up. Or to feel something. But all I feel is determination to find a way out of here. Maybe save the other monsters, too." Their head shook before they looked up at you. "I also want us to be safe - both of us. So. I hope Toriel was right and these brothers will help us."  
  


You found yourself staring at Frisk. For a fourteen-year-old, they were very well-spoken. Calm. Maybe it was still the shock. Maybe they were just that level-headed and intelligent. Once more you gave them a squeeze around the shoulders that they seemed to appreciate given the faint smile that crept along the corner of their lips.  
  


"I know the feeling. I woke up this morning and panicked for a few seconds before I remembered what all happened." It was true, too. Frisk had still been fast asleep while you were lying immobile for a good ten minutes in the quiet darkness with anxiety and panic squeezing at your chest and causing your heart to flutter erratically in your chest. There was just so much happening at once and now on top of worrying about yourself you were now in charge of a teenager who was just as lost as you were. Both of you trapped in a world beyond your imagination with one thing pushing you both forward: the desire to go home - to be free.  
  


But did Frisk want that? It was a thought that crept on you rather suddenly. If what all they said was true about their parents and their bickering relatives, did they even _want_ to find a way back?   
  


Once the thought occurred to you it was hard to shake. "Frisk-"  
  


"Oh, look at this!"  
  


They were already moving ahead of you to a large stick in the pathway. It was just a little too big and heavy to be a walking stick and Frisk looked disappointed once they realized it was too thick to reliably use.   
  


"Better luck with the next one, kiddo." You ruffled their hair as they let it fall back onto the path with a tsk before you joined their side to keep walking. "So what I was trying to say earlier. I know it's not really my place to ask but do you even want to-"  
  


 **CRACK**.  
  


You both jumped and were quick to look over your shoulders. No one was there...but the stick had been reduced to chunky splinters in the snow where Frisk dropped it.  
  


Fear gripped your chest hard and fast like someone had your sternum in a vice grip and squeezed as hard as they could. "Frisk," you whispered, "run."  
  


They didn't need to be told twice. They took off running down the path with you close at their heels.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**< "Why are we running? We both know it's the bonehead.">  
  
**

_< "She doesn't know that and we're not supposed to know that. For all we both know it's one of the monsters that killed the other humans that passed through here.">  
  
_

Chara sighed in exasperation. **< "You are getting really in character for this, aren't you?">  
  
**

 _< "Don't you have more moping to do?">_ Frisk snapped.  
  


It was rare for Frisk to be snappish. Rarer still for it to manifest in such a way towards Chara. They snarled angrily in response as Frisk's feet pelted against the snowy ground with the sound of you hot on their heels.  
  


**< "Don't take it out on ME because this is was a stupid idea in the first place! We shouldn't even need her to investigate the fissures! Your attachment is going to get us killed AGAIN!">  
  
**

But Frisk was ignoring them as they neared the walkway with the gaped barrier. It had been a while since Frisk had been in a timeline so close to the original. It was rather nostalgic all things considered if it weren't for the fact they were running for their lives.  
  


Right before they got to the walkway there was a shift in the air. A familiar skeleton in a blue jacket, basketball shorts, and slippers manifesting just before the walkway from taking one of his 'shortcuts'. His eye lights were completely gone and Frisk felt their stomach drop. Uh oh. That wasn't a good sign. Before they could say anything you shouted from behind them.  
  


"DUCK, FRISK!"  
  


Frisk dropped to the ground just in time to hear the bat whistle over their head as you swung it towards Sans's skull.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_[ Some Years Ago ]  
  
_

Abigail coughed weakly, the sound drowned out against the sound of stomping boots and the chest plate she was tucked against. There was pain and white hot agony that made her body feel like it was on fire while in other places there was nothing but unsettling numbness. She didn't want to look at her legs (what was left of them) to see how bad it was.  
  


As the tears began to flow anew her head tilted up to look at the one carrying her.  
  


They looked so much like her Mama Toriel. Goatlike with longer horns but they wore cold armor that felt good against the blistered skin she could still feel after being singed by the lava. On all sides of him were guards in heavy armor that moved silently forward in near perfect unison.  


"It hurts," came the hoarse whimper. "It hurts so much."  
  


She was gently squeezed in response to her words.  
  


"Close your eyes." His voice was deep, soothing. It rumbled up from his chest and felt impossible to disobey. Abigail's eyes closed. She felt tired...so very tired...The pain had been so immense that she didn't even feel that the one carrying her and his guards all stopped walking.   
  


"Could you...sing? To me?"  
  


There was a pause.  
  


"...you would like me to sing?" he asked gently.  
  


"Mama Toriel knew a song she sang to me. It just hurts so bad." She hiccuped, her lower lip quivering as she tried (and failed) to keep her sobs at bay. She was a big girl - Mama Toriel had told her so. Big girls didn't cry like babies. He looked so much like her, so maybe he knew the song too. "Please?"  
  


With her eyes closed, she couldn't see his face but it didn't take long for him to oblige her. He sang it a little differently than Toriel with a voice that was a warm baritone with a hushed edge. As if singing just for her and not wanting anyone else to overhear.  
  


_**"Oh won't you come with me** _   
_**Where the moon is made of gold** _   
_**And in the morning sun** _   
_**We'll be sailing free..."  
  
** _

She had been smiling through her tears as Asgore gently ushered her into death's embrace. She didn't feel any more pain and he ensured that it was as quick and easy as falling asleep. Try as he might he couldn't allow her to suffer further. It was unfortunate that she had been injured in such a way and was already fading when he and his guards found her on their way to examine the CORE.  
  


From her chest he coaxed her soul - a beautiful sky blue. Blue for Patience.  
  


"Shall I take her, your Majesty?" asked the guard to his left.  
  


Asgore shook his head. He coaxed the soul into the surprised hands of the guard before continuing to walk with Abigail in his arms, not allowing any of the guards to take her from him. She was tiny in death. No one else said a word as they made their way back to New Home.


	6. The Stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the week is always busiest for me so I couldn't finish the chapter as quickly as I would have liked! It's also my first time writing for Sans and I kind of struggled so I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> Chapter warnings: mild swearing.

Sans woke up that morning feeling nostalgic.  
  


The routine started as usual. Woke up, had breakfast, then he and Papyrus went out for patrol duty. As his brother excitedly hurried to check on his puzzles and traps Sans took one of his shortcuts into the woods. With his hands in his pockets and another fitful night of sleep leaving him more tired than usual, he took what solace he could before either Papyrus tried finding him or Frisk left the Ruins. He knew Paps would take at least half an hour to recalibrate whatever got disturbed by the snow and frost while Frisk was...well, a gamble.  
  


The eldest skeleton brother watched his breath leave him in a puff of fog while keeping his senses alert for any changes in the landscape. The flapping of wings had him quickly glancing to his left before letting out a sigh at the finches nesting on one of the lower branches nearby.  
  


Wildlife such as the birds wasn't a common sight in the Underground but it wasn't unheard of. They came in through crevices and openings in the mountain that were otherwise blocked to monsters due to the barrier or restricted to either human or monster by how small in size such openings could be. When Sans would take a morning reprieve to this spot he'd almost always see the same pair of finches with a partially finished nest of fur, sticks, and scraps of material they collected through Snowdin's forest.  
  


It's been over seven thousand resets and Sans has never seen those birds complete their nest.  
  


Another sound. This one coming from the direction of the main trail. Sooner than he expected but not completely surprising. Sometimes the kid spent at least one night with Toriel before continuing their adventure. But when Sans ported to the spot just within the treeline to watch without being seen-  
  


The feeling that surged in his chest nearly knocked him on his ass as he looked through gaps in the copse to the figures moving through the snow.  
  


Figures. Plural. As in more than one. Which has _never_ happened - ever. It has **always** been Frisk all alone continuing through yet another reset. Neither Toriel nor another monster joins them.   
  


Yet there you are accompanying them; arm around their shoulder, speaking in soothing tones that he can make out through the silence of the forest.  
  


"C'mon. Tell me what's on your mind. Doesn't need to be about Toriel, but I figure us talking will keep us sane as all this crap catches up to us."  
  


Wait -  
  


"I don't know. It all feels...surreal, I guess?"   
  


That's not Frisk.  
  


It is...but it isn't. As he begins tracing their pace on the opposite side of the trail, Sans takes in details he didn't notice at a glance. They're taller, their hair is longer, their clothes are different. His eyes narrow. From here he can see Frisk's stats and yours. Frisk's are all maxed out from their EXP to their LOVE. He grunted under his breath. Figures. As for yours...  
  


Sans squints harder. Nothing. He can't read anything off of you. No LOVE, no EXP, not even any INV or listed HP. He had never seen that before. A statless human? Was Frisk the outlier or was she?  
  


"I also want us to be safe - both of us. So. I hope Toriel was right and these brothers will help us."  
  


Brothers? Him and Paps? Toriel usually didn't think to mention him or his brother to the kid. They had since exchanged identities ages ago but there remained the silent understanding that she wished to be left alone in her grief so he had never gone into the Ruins to meet with her and she never ventured out-  
  


"I know the feeling. I woke up this morning and panicked for a few seconds before I remembered what all happened."  
  


What happened? Sans suddenly found himself...hungry. He wanted to know more; NEEDED to know more. How long had it been since he witnessed something _new_? A new person, a new conversation, a new train of dialogue...  
  


The hunger and desire to cling to the newness despite the burning questions he had about Frisk's change in appearance and the human woman with him gave Sans pause. Whoever she was may have just as many, if not more, answers than Frisk did. Maybe it would be easier to get her alone and ask her? If they were already looking for him and Papyrus? It's not like there were many brother pairs in the Underground to begin with, much less many that Toriel would send them after specifically -  
  


"Oh, look at this!"  
  


Shit. He got too lost in thought. They came to the stick. Despite the conflicted emotions and how the change in such a cemented routine was giving the skeleton what he assumed to be an anxiety attack, Sans allowed his grin to broaden when he saw that not even age improved the kid's ability to pick up that stupid stick.  
  


Well, he woke up this morning feeling nostalgic.  
  


Why not kick it up a notch?  
  


He waited until they had gotten a couple of yards from the stick before he took one of his shortcuts over it, smashed it, and blipped out of sight before they could turn around. Slinking back into the shadows of the cedars and pines as both turned. He thought he heard you say something to the kid too low for him to hear before Frisk abruptly started to run with you right behind them.  
  


Now _this_ was getting interesting...  
  


With the anxiety and surprise having diminished his eye lights to nothingness, Sans teleported right before the walkway. But before the skeleton could open his mouth -  
  


"DUCK, FRISK!"  
  


You wielded that baseball bat like a pro and swung it towards his skull. The look of intense, animalistic protectiveness and adrenaline was _exquisite_.  
  


As Sans let out a 'woah!' and ducked back himself there was a thought tickling at the back of his head.  


_I really need to get a fucking hobby_.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Wait, wait! Skeleton! HEY! He's a skeleton!"  
  


Stories Toriel had told you about monsters being at least partially to blame for some of the human deaths in the Underground had you keyed up and on high alert. Frisk was your responsibility. At least until you guys got out of here. That big stick getting turned to splinters like it was nothing was a hard wake-up call that not everyone you and Frisk encountered was going to be as sweet and helpful as Toriel.  
  


A strange, unfamiliar monster surprising you two looking like they meant business was all it took for your instincts to scream into primal overdrive. Protect the kid. Protect yourself but **especially** protect the kid.  
  


Frisk's words managed to bypass the pounding in your ears from your heartbeat and the buzz of whisper soft static on the edge of your senses from the adrenaline that made you go from zero to a hundred in seconds. The bat was still lofted but you stopped yourself before you could start a second swing.  
  


You glared at the monster, unable to get your features to smooth into something less aggressive while still keyed up. He (it?) had ducked your swing with a 'woah!' that sounded...normal. You weren't sure what you were expecting since Toriel sounded normal, too.   
  


But the skeleton had righted himself once it became clear that you weren't intending to swing again. Both hands in his hoodie pockets as pinpricks of light were starting to manifest in his sockets in a way that made him seem more expressive. Alive, even.  
  


"you came in swingin' like a champ. sorry if i scared ya. was aiming to have a few laughs." The skeleton tried to smile in a way that was meant to be apologetic but looked strained. Not that you could blame him - you could have caved his skull in, and from what Toriel explained? Monsters couldn't handle injuries the way humans could. A well aimed hit or two could dust them. Poof. Gonezo.  
  


"Are you Sans or Papyrus?" you heard yourself demand while internally trying to get your senses under control. It had opened the floodgates that you had barely contained over the last day. All the anxieties, concerns, fears, and instincts that they triggered wanted to suddenly claw their way to the surface of your psyche and manifest in less than kind ways.  
  


No. Get it together. You can have a meltdown later when you have a moment alone. The last thing Frisk needs is the one human in their life falling to pieces over a little spook.  
  


"i might be, might not. depends on who's asking." Despite the edge of tension hanging on his words, the skeleton's tone is lighter in an attempt to calm your worries about him attacking you or Frisk. It's easy to see and it's starting to work.  
  


"We have a note to give to them. We have to give it to them directly." Good. Your own voice is less of a growl and more clipped. You sound like a complete bitch. You clear your throat and add quietly, "Sorry. Still shaken up."  
  


He flashes you a slow wink. "you're fine. no need tibia worried about it."  
  


You blinked at him like an owl.  
  


Maybe it was the adrenaline high making you lightheaded as it receded as quickly as it came. Maybe it was the way your mind boggled at a skeleton managing to wink without eyelids. Maybe you were finally losing it. Fuck if you knew at this point but the pun seemed to be a breaking point.  
  


You started to laugh...and then couldn't stop.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**< "She's lost it. Completely bonkers-">  
  
**

Frisk tentatively called out your name. Had you really lost it? But they let out a silent sigh of relief as you straightened up rather quickly while rubbing at the side of your eye. Your other hand still clutched at your bat with an iron grip and didn't show any signs of letting it go. Why would you? You didn't know this was one of the people you were looking for.  
  


"I'm good kiddo, I'm good," you assured. Laughter still clinging to your words as you looked to the still grinning skeleton. "Alright. If you're _not_ Sans or Papyrus then do you mind telling us where they are so we can give this note?"  
  


"nah. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. you got the right guy." He held his hand out for you to take in a shake.  
  


"Excellent. Saves me and the kid some time." But then your hand reached out and Frisk resisted the urge to laugh. Wait for it aaaannddd...  
  


**PPPPPPBBBBBTTTTTT**.  
  


"heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."  
  


The fact it startles you yet still manages to make you laugh fills Frisk with determination.  
  


You're not bonkers. You're just coping, and that gives them hope.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
How long has it been since he heard someone else laugh? Someone not his brother or one of Snowdin's residents laughing at the same jokes or punchlines over and over in the same way? His own Frisk had stopped laughing at his jokes a long time ago. He couldn't remember the last time he saw them smile.  
  


But your laughter was revitalizing. It was warm and rich and the fact you startled yourself with a snort while trying to control yourself after the whoopee cushion gag was even better. He didn't expect you to laugh that hard at it but, hey, he wasn't going to complain.   
  


He finally had the note in hand and glanced over the contents. It was short and nothing he hadn't been expecting. Toriel had asked him to protect any humans that came from the Ruins and the note was simply reminding him of that promise. Before? He only bothered when he knew the run wasn't a genocide.  
  


But you were here and with a Frisk that wasn't the one he spent thousands of resets with. He'd have to talk to Pap and figure out a game plan from there.  
  


Sans looked up to see Frisk and you looking at him expectantly. Oh. Right. The note was read. It'd be a good time to talk.  
  


"toriel had me promise her that i would look out for any humans that came out of the Ruins. i take it you both want to get to the barrier?"  
  


"That's the idea," you murmured. Significantly calmer after all that laughter. It was still jarring for him to hear your voice but he felt he was doing a pretty good job at keeping that under wraps. Sans glanced to Frisk as they nodded with an eement to what you said before folding the note and tucking it away in his jacket.   
  


"let's go get my brother, then. he's got some puzzles for you guys and it'd be great if you could humor him."  
  


"I'm sure he's very humerus," chirped Frisk as the three of you started walking along.  
  


Sans felt his grin widening despite himself.  
  


Today is already turning out to be far from boring.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_[ Later that night ]  
  
_

You and Frisk were situated in the livingroom on the bed that folded out from the couch. He could hear Papyrus snoring from his room and the house was still and quiet as the others seemed to be fast asleep.  
  


Sans began emptying out his pockets from today's events. His whoopee cushion, some ketchup and mustard packets, Toriel's note...  
  


The skeleton studied the note for a long moment before setting it on his bed along with the other things he had been carrying with him. He began to shed his jacket and get ready for bed.  
  


In Toriel's neat script was only seven words.  
  


_Remember your promise about the Iron Door_.


	7. The Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope everyone had a happy holiday! I'm using my profile here on Ao3 to post updates to both of my fics so people can keep track of progress like when I start the write-ups. Right now I only have two fics in progress: this and another set in Undertale that's a series of drabbles featuring an OC of mine and her adventures with the skelebros called Blossoms and Bones! Check it out!
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. are loved and appreciated~
> 
> We're starting to enter the meat of the story so buckle up buttercups! This M rating will start making more sense in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Chapter warnings: Chara swearing like a trucker because of course they do.

"BUT THAT'S-"  
  


"yup."  
  


"THEY'RE-"  
  


"uh huh."  
  


"WE-"  
  


"think so, paps."  
  


Papyrus let out a noise that sounded like an excited scream marrying an overwhelmed yell that gave birth to a choked, squeaky love child. He was hopping from foot to foot looking so beside himself that you stepped forward despite your own feelings of worry and trepidation still lingering. "Uh...are you alright-?"  
  


"OF COURSE I'M ALRIGHT!" His sudden recovery had you jerking back as he flipped his scarf over his shoulder with a scoff. How was it billowing like that without a breeze? "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WITH MY BROTHER'S ASSISTANCE WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED NOT ONE BUT TWO HUMANS! BUT FIRST - TO THE PUZZLES!"  
  


You shared a look with Frisk who just smiled.  
  


"We could always just play along...?" they offered. Mentions of being captured already had you on edge again but Frisk's calm demeanor and the slow wink Sans flashed you when you glanced over soothed enough of your worries to not be a rude little shit and take the wind out of his sails. He did look very happy about your arrival.  
  


You looked to Papyrus and did your best to offer a little smile. "I suppose. What kind of puzzles?"  
  


"ONLY THE GREATEST CALIBRATIONS KNOWN TO MONSTERKIND! EVEN MORESO THAN THE JUNIOR JUMBLE! HURRY ALONG, NOW!" Before you could comment, Papyrus was running ahead with an "NYEH HEH HEH!" in his wake.  
  


Frisk laughed and you two followed after the exuberant skeleton while his brother followed behind.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sans was preparing for the worst. He learned early on that it saved his energy if he expected everything to go wrong while pretending to be optimistic. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone would remember anything long enough to bring it up to him later.  
  


He hung back watching as you and Frisk navigated through Papyrus' puzzles and traps. They weren't hard but he was relieved to see the pair of humans being sports about it and not ruining his brother's good time. Frisk did their best to look like they needed extra help (which thrilled Papyrus to feel like his puzzles were a challenge) while you rolled your eyes good-naturedly and 'helped' (which still thrilled Paps even if it meant the puzzles were being figured out).  
  


Still, Sans was left with more questions than answers.  
  


His Frisk was young. A kid. This one was a teenager. There was less baby fat along their cheeks and they were taller with longer hair held back in a ribbon and a far different air about them. Kinder, even. It reminded Sans of how things had been at the start of the resets down here in the Underground and a pang vibrated through his soul.  
  


Then there was you.  
  


You were an enigma without really being one. You didn't _seem_ to be hiding anything but at the same time nervousness and caution made your shoulders too tight and your movements quicker to act towards defense before softening them at the last moment so as to not alarm the kiddo or Paps. It was obviously your first time in the Underground; Frisk stopped having that cautious wonder after the first few resets. Yours was still fresh as someone who ended up down here and was still trying to collect your wits. Like how monsters were real.  
  


Now that the initial feelings of surprise had settled, Sans supposed you looked alright. Long hair, slightly curled, no fur or scales or bits that were monster-like. You looked like a regular human. You had eyes that took in everything around you from the thick snow on the ground to the high ceiling of the Underground overhead. It was the first time, Sans realized, that he had seen or heard of an adult human ending up here. Before and in the old stories it was always children.  
  


For the time being, he decided to wait to ask his questions. Tori's note meant a couple of different things. One of which being that he and Paps were going to end up with roommates for a little while.  
  


Hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he strode over to you and the others.  
  


He'd oblige his friend's sentimentality towards the humans...for now.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Frisk was silently grateful that everything ended up working out.  
  


When talks turned to plans going forward you had been candid in how you were wanting to find a way out of the Underground for the both of you. In some timelines, the monsters didn't like that and in others they were encouraging. Here? It was a bit of both. Mostly on Papyrus' end when he realized that it wouldn't really help him with his dream of getting on the guard.  
  


"don't worry, bro. plenty more where that came from. besides, this of this as a favor to tori." One wink from Sans and Papyrus was soothed.  
  


 **< "It feels too easy,">** groused Chara. **< "Bonebag always gives us crap at some point in these timelines.">  
  
**

_< "Not without reason.">  
  
_

There's a bark of laughter within Frisk's mind that's far from kind. **< "Because our counterparts have such great track records. Yes, yes save your breath. We've bitched about this before.">** Frisk could feel Chara focusing on what they were seeing. You and Papyrus were walking in front in Snowdin's direction while Sans was bringing up the rear at their back. The taller skeleton was telling a rather animated story involving one of his puzzles and you let out a little laugh at whatever he said. Frisk hadn't been paying a lot of attention.  
  


 **< "I still don't see why we need her. I don't believe that crackpot Royal Scientist, either. About there being something different here to help with the fissures.">** Chara was bitching for the sake of bitching. Frisk learned to tune them out when they got like this given that no amount of discussion would change their stance that this was a waste of time.  
  


Frisk looked over their shoulder to Sans. "So you and Papyrus are brothers? That's-"  
  


"something you already know, kiddo. let's not play games here."  


Sans' grin was in place as it ever was. Eyelights dim but present and his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. Frisk let confusion flicker over their expression. "I-"  
  


"we can talk about it after we get you two settled at the house, ya? now's not a good place for it." Pointedly, he looked in your direction.  
  


**< "SEE?! EVERY FUCKING TIMELINE-">  
  
**

Sans gave a slow wink to Frisk. "i won't tell her if you won't...maybe. we'll see."  
  


**< "-HE FINDS SOME WAY TO BE A PAIN IN OUR-">  
  
**

Frisk tuned Chara out again.  
  


Well. At least no one was trying to kill them. It was just a talk. They hadn't done anything wrong. There was no violence, no attempts to go genocide. It would be fine.  
  


...right?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
What feelings of worry that had started after leaving the Ruins calmed and quieted by the time Papyrus and Sans brought you into Snowdin and to their house. It was...strangely quaint. Eclectic. There was a plush sofa covered in patches and clean despite looking like it had taken a few turns through thrift stores and curbside pick-ups. An old box style TV that you hadn't seen since you were a kid was on an entertainment stand stuffed with an assortment of DVDs and tapes from _Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland_ to _The Evil Dead_ to _Twelve Angry Men_ and more.   
  


There were posters and framed pictures with frayed edges and cracked glass but it was clean the same way the sofa was. In the kitchen lingered smells akin to marinara and boiled noodles. He really was a spaghetti enthusiast. Well, good thing you had the stomach for it. Spaghetti, ramen, and soup packets were what you lived on in college.  
  


"PLEASE MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE! ANY FRIENDS OF TORIEL'S ARE FRIENDS OF OURS!"  
  


"yo bro, gonna show the mini human where they can put their stuff in the bathroom. you good to give biggie human the grand tour?" You looked back at Sans with a snort. Frisk was already making a face at being called 'mini' and it was funny enough to have you let it slide that you were called a 'biggie'.   
  


"YES, YES. JUST TRY TO AVOID ANY MORE INSUFFERABLE PUNS, BROTHER! WE WANT THE HUMANS TO ACTUALLY ENJOY THEIR STAY."  
  


Sans gave one of his winks towards you before waving for Frisk to follow them upstairs.  
  


But something passed over Frisk's expression right before they turned to follow. Did they look...anxious? You frowned.  
  


Before you could say anything they were already following Sans and Papyrus was all but pushing you into the kitchen with excitement to show off his attempts at other dishes besides pasta.  


Still...you felt worry prickle at the back of your mind even as you tried to keep your attention on the spice cabinet Papyrus began unpacking for the sole purpose of getting your input on which ones pair best with spaghetti.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"alright, start talking."  
  


Sans stood in the middle of his bedroom while Frisk lingered in the doorway.  


Frisk, once again, tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  


"for starters, our frisk is still a child. can't be more than eight or nine. you're a teenager. the resets keep the others from remembering that, but not me."  
  


They glanced over the banister towards the ground floor where they could hear you and Papyrus talking in the kitchen. Neither seemed to realize the conversation that was being had. Sans probably planned it that way.  
  


"So you...remember?" Frisk peeked towards the skeleton tentatively. No reason to play stupid if he did know. Though Frisk and Chara had never come across a Sans that could see through the 'narrative' before.  
  


His eyelights, which had been dim since their walk to Snowdin, grew smaller until they were nearly gone.  
  


"i remember **everything**. if you're anything like our frisk? you'd better start giving me a good reason why i shouldn't blast you."  
  


 **< "Finally a fight.">** The bloodlust Chara exuded had a way of making Frisk's gums ache and made their palms sweaty.  


"No. More. Fights."  
  


Sans' brow ridges furrowed over his sockets. Frisk stilled. They said that outloud, didn't they? Embarrassed, they looked around and tugged at their braid.  
  


"Sorry, just - does the name Gaster mean anything to you?"


End file.
